


The Snake And The Lion

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for my Dramione shipper friends from the FB group Platform 9 3/4<br/>Amber and Vannysa, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake And The Lion

The walls in and around Malfoy Manor were scrubbed white after the War, removing a large portion of its evil reputation. The golden tent was suspended in midair, the ribbons decorating it waving softly in the gentle breeze. Selfsame breeze cooled the sweat covering Draco’s forehead and palms as he waited for his bride.

He turned to the side of the tent designated for his family, a slight frown appearing as he spied the large amount of empty chairs. Some of the less snobbish relatives were there, but not many. As he looked at his future wife’s family, he noticed how hers was even smaller, although it seemed to be mostly muggles who would have their memories erased of all the magic they saw this day. A tear ran down his cheek as he felt guilt for what he’d done and how it affected his love’s life.

A quick horn blast sounded at the gate, causing Draco to spin around the other way, his green dress robes billowing as he watched the arriving unexpected horde of people walking toward the tent. The people were clad in many shades and colors, but there seemed to be one prevelant theme throughout it all. Yes, he could see it, Gryffindor red, Slytherin green, Ravenclaw blue, and Hufflepuff yellow, all woven together in one joyful mass. The loud group grew closer and as the leader came into view, it was revealed to be none other than Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny. He started to recognize more and more people as they started filing into the chairs, children squealing over the decorations and the adults getting reacquainted with old friends.

Draco stared with his mouth open at all the people he’d hurt or wronged just sitting there peacefully, beaming at each other. Happy tears replaced the sad ones, running down his face as he started to smile, his fellow students starting to smile back as everyone settled. He smoothed his white-blonde hair back as the wedding march started to play, Harry suddenly coming up behind him to help straighten his robes. Luna Scamander nee Lovegood took up her position as bridesmaid, Cho Chang standing behind her. Ron Weasley and the veiled bride appeared at the end of the aisle, walking up slowly with the music.

Draco’s smile widened even further as his bride reached him and her lacy covering was lifted to reveal the blushing albeit smiling face of his true love (once he’d realized it): Hermione Granger. As one, they turned toward the spindly old wizard that had presided over weddings since long before anyone could remember.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite not only two lives and souls, but will heal houses and create friendships. If there are any who object to the union of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger, speak now or forever hold your peace…”

In the ensuing silence with not even a peep from the children, Draco felt the last of his horrible past dissolve away into peace and the offered harmony of the people who were here for not only Hermione, but for him as well. He focused again and when the vows were finished, he swept his new wife off her feet and into happily wedded bliss.

All was well.


End file.
